This I Promise You
by icie1
Summary: Songfic to a N*SYNC song. One of my first fanfics. 3x4 YAOI!!!!


thisipromiseyou

Alright people this fanfic is yaoi!!! If you like it read my fic, if you're not into the yaoi scene then leave or read it and send me emails complaining about it. I'll laugh HA HA! You get the picture. This is a 3x4/4x3 fanfic (MY FAVORITE PAIRING!!!) It is more lime-ish than my prior fanfics *blushes* I do not own Gundam Wing or N SYNC or any of their songs. Please don't sue me!! I hope ya like it!! Ja!!!  


_  
  
When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes _  


  
Quatre stares out of the window on the Peacemillion, thinking of all the destruction this war had caused. He presses his hand lightly against the window as his brilliant sea green eyes fill with tears.  


_  
And all that surrounds you,  
Are secrets and lies   
_

  
He thought of all the people who have died by his hands, the traitors, the pilots, and the innocent people alike.  
  
So many lives have been ruined by our pointless battles.'  
  


_I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call  
Was standing here all along..._  


  
Trowa walked into the room to find his angel lost in his thoughts with tears running down his cheeks.  
  
He shouldn't have to fight. Every death hurts him as if it were his own.'  


_  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you_  


  
Trowa walks forward and wraps his arms around the smaller boy. Quatre turns and buries his face in his lover's chest. Trowa kisses the silky blonde hair, comfortingly rubbing his hands up and down Quatre's back.  
  
Don't cry, my love, I'm here. the taller boy whispers.  
Quatre sobs.  
  
Trowa strokes the golden head and pulls Quatre tighter into the embrace. The two stand wrapped in each other's arms for what seemed like a small  
eternity for them.   


_  
I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before_  


  
Quatre pulls Trowa's head down to his for a long sweet kiss. He buries his small hands in Trowa's hair as he gently caressed him.  
  


_And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore_  


  
Trowa stares down at the delicate beauty beneath him.   
  
I'll never let any harm come to him. I'll protect him forever.' he thought as he plundered the willing mouth of his angel.  
  


_I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun..._  


  
Quatre gazes into Trowa's vibrant emerald eyes. He smiles softly, then reaches up to caress the velvety skin of his lover's cheek. Trowa nuzzles the small hand, then presses a soft kiss to it.  
  
I love you Trowa, Quatre said softly I always will.  
  
Trowa smiles and twines his fingers with Quatre's.  
  
I love you, too. Forever.  
  


_Just close your eyes  
Each lovin' day   
And know this feeling won't go away  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you_  


  
Their lips met in the fiery throes of passion. Caressing each other until the fires burned like the sun, and receded like the tide. Softly murmured I love you's were the last thing they knew before sleep claimed them.  
  


_Over and over I fall_  


  
Trowa woke before Quatre and he smiled at the innocent figure curled so trustingly against him.   
  
Every time I see him I fall in love all over again.'  
  
He brushed the soft golden bangs off his angel's forehead.  


_  
When I hear you call_  


  
Quatre slowly opens his eyes, blinking kittenishly at Trowa. He smiles.  
  
  
  
Quatre leans over and kisses him. His eyes were sparkling when the kiss broke.  
  
Good morning. he said softly lightly stroking Trowa's cheek.  
  


_Without you in my life, baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all   
_

  
Trowa raced down one of Libra's many corridors.  
  
Please be okay, Quatre, please don't be...' he violently shook his head to rid himself of that thought. He saw the door to the mobile doll control room, and ran as fast as he could toward it.  
  


_And I will take you in my arms   
And hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you, baby_  


  
Trowa opened the door and almost cried with relief at the sight of Quatre slumped unconscious against the wall breathing weakly.  
  


_Just close your eyes  
Each lovin' day   
And know this feeling won't go away  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you_  


  
Quatre climbed out of his gundam utterly exhausted. Trowa was waiting for him when he reached the ground. Trowa instantly wrapped his strong arms around his trembling frame.  
  
Thank god you're alright. Trowa murmured.  
  
Quatre slumped tiredly against him. He looked up and saw tears in his Trowa's eyes. He gently brushed them away, and smiled softly.  
  
  
  
Trowa looked down at his angel returning the small smile.   
  
I love you, Trowa. Quatre said sweetly.  
I love you, too, Quatre. Trowa said before capturing his angels lips in a gentle kiss.  
  
Forever my angel, that's how long I'll love you. I promise.'  
  
  
  
  


The End 


End file.
